Catalina
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Sequel To Claire Is What? . Catalina Grace Dimarco is now fifteen years old and in high school at Degrassi. Follow her as she faces the trials and tribulations of high school and being a teenager. O/C. R R.
1. Chapter 1

Catalina Grace Dimarco was now fifteen years old and in the tenth grade.

She had lived in Degrassi her whole life with her parents. They had been married eleven years now. Since Clare was eighteen and Johnny was twenty-two.

Catalina, who was nicknamed Cat, was a cheerleader and had a 4.0 G.P.A. She was smart and beautiful.

She had a lot of "friends" at school, but no real close or best friend.

As she entered the school the principal Ms. Hatzilakos, who her parents said she had been at the school practically forever, called her into her office.

"Hi. Miss Dimarco. How are you today?" Ms. H asked.

"I'm fine. Although, I don't really know why i'm in your office." Cat answered.

"Don't worry. You aren't in trouble." Ms. H assured her with a smile," I was just going to see if you could show two new students around. They're your age and in your grade. And their parents went here at the same time as your parents."

"Really?" Cat asked," Who are their parents?"

Gavin and Jane Mason." Ms. H responded.

"You mean Spinner?" Cat asked," So the students you want me to show around are Trevor and Tiea?"

"Yes, I believe that's the name he went by." Ms. H said," And his childrens' names are Trevor and Tiea. Do you know them?"

"Not anymore. I did when I was little. I think I was six the last time I saw them." Cat said.

"So will you show them around?" Ms. H asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Cat responded.

"Ok. Good. Thank you." Ms. H said," I'll send them to your locker when they arrive."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for them." Cat said," Bye Ms. H."

"Bye, Catalina." Ms. H said," Tell your parents hello for me."

"I will." Cat assured her as she exited the principals' office.

About ten minutes after meeting with Ms. H, Trevor and Tiea arrived at Cat's locker.

"Hi." Cat said a bit awkwardly, from nervousness after being out of contact with them for so long.

She studied them both. Trevor was tall with short black hair and deep green eyes. He was muscular and looked like if he wasn't on a sports team, that he should be.

Tiea was about the same height as Cat if not maybe an inch taller, so about 5'4 or so. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked kind of goth, but not in a scary way or in a way that made her unapproachable.

"Hi." They both said in reply, and Tiea added," Ms. H said that you are Clare and Johnny Dimarco's daughter. Which means we used to play together when we were little."

"Yes, we did." Cat said with a smile.

"So your names Catalina, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. But people just call me Cat." Cat answered.

"It's fitting." Trevor said.

"How is it fitting?" Cat asked him.

"You have cat eyes." Trevor replied with a smile.

'Less than five minutes and he's already flirting with me.' Cat thought and then said out loud," So how have the past nine years been?"

"Uneventful." Tiea answered.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Cat said," Didn't you both just transfer here from Lakehurst?"

"Yeah. So?" Tiea said.

"It's just that my Dad has told me a lot of stories about that school." Cat said.

"Oh. Yeah. He went there didn't he?" Tiea asked.

"Yep. And your mother did too, didn't she?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Tiea said.

"As interesting as this conversation is, and just so you know it isn't interesting at all, I believe we have a class to get to." Trevor interrupted.

"Yes. We do." Cat agreed," Homeroom with Mr. Simpson."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

How did you like it? Should I keep on with it? Start over with something new? Or just quit it all together?

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

When they walked into the Media Immersion classroom, they found that only a few students were in the room at the moment, meaning that they were at least a few minutes early.

"Hi, Mr. Simpson." Cat said to her homeroom teacher.

"Hello, Miss Dimarco." Mr. Simpson said back.

After she had introduced Tiea and Trevor to their teacher, she showed them to two empty seats in the classroom.

It was the first day back at school and the classes seemed to drag on forever.

After Media Immersion came Algebra 2, English and Chemistry.

Finally, Lunch came around and Cat showed Tiea and Trevor around the cafeteria, "Whatever you do, don't eat anything with the word surprise in it. The only thing you'll end up surprised about is the face that eating it didn't kill you."

"Good to know." Tiea said, appreciatively.

They sat down at an empty table and started eating and talking.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?" Tiea asked Cat.

"Yeah. Why?" Cat answered.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with them?" Tiea asked.

"Maybe by Bring It On's standards, but I am not really friends with any of them." Cat explained.

"Oh. I just assumed you would be." Tiea said.

"Why don't you get along?" Trevor asked, joining the conversation.

"They're just really bitchy." Cat said," Plus, they make fun of me because of how old my mother was when she had me."

"See." Tiea said, turning to face Trevor," This is why I dislike a lot of girls that are my age. Because they are vicious. Honestly, they are meaner than a lot of guys I know."

"I agree." Cat said," Girls really can be cruel. But not all of them. Like that girl over there." Cat said with a point," That's Isabella Jones. She's really nice to me, but I think that's mostly because her mother had her when she was thirteen and my mom had me at fourteen, so we kind of have something in common."

"Yeah. I guess we all have something in common." Tiea pointed out," Our mother's all had us while they were still in high school."

"At least our parents are still together. Isabella's dad has never been in her life, according to my father." Cat told them.

"Yeah. I guess we are lucky in that way." Tiea said," But anyways, new subject. Tell us about some of the students at the school. You know the slutty girls, loners, stoners and jocks."

"Fine. As long as we establish beforehand that a slut is not a young girl who has sex, but a girl of any age that has sex with multiple people." Cat said.

"Agreed." Tiea said.

Cat turned to face Trevor," Well?"

"Well what?" Trevor asked.

"You have to agree too." Cat told him.

"Fine. Agreed." Trevor said.

"Ok. That girl over there." Cat said while pointing to a girl with long light brown hair down to her waist and green eyes and about 5'6," is Lara Adams. She's sixteen, slutty and likes marijuana."

"So is she a confirmed slut or are you just going by how she dresses?" Tiea asked.

"Confirmed." Cat said," She actually goes around bragging about the guys she's had sex with. I know for a fact that she's had sex with as few as three guys."

"Ok." Tiea said," I believe the slut statement."

Of course, Trevor found this conversation interesting and interrupted with," So do you know her number? And if so, can I have it?"

"Guys really don't have standards now a days, do they?" Cat asked as she wrote down Lara's number on a piece of paper," Here's her number. And here's the number of the best doctor in this town for when you find out that you have gonorrhea or some other fun STD."

"You've thought of everything." Trevor said with a mocking smile, as he tossed the paper aside," To answer your question. No. Most guys don't have standards now a days. But I do. I was joking when I asked for her number."

"You say that now, but she's always likes the new boys. Five minutes alone in a supply closet with her and you will forget all of your standards." Cat told him," I've seen it happen."

"Ok. Moving on." Tiea said," Tell me about the next person in this school."

"Now we have Tom Miller." Cat said with another point towards a boy with cropped blonde hair and brown eyes, who was writing in some kind of book," He's fifteen and he's a loner. And he's always writing in that book or journal or whatever it is."

"What kind of stuff is he writing in it?" Trevor asked, curiously.

"No idea." Cat answered," He's always carrying it around and he makes sure to never put it down when he's in the presence of others."

"Odd." Tiea said," Who else?"

"Story King." Cat said with yet another point, this time towards a girl with shoulder length, beautiful red hair and deep green eyes," She's fifteen and last year she was this totally innocent, sweet girl. She was a cheerleader and she was practically the only friend I had and now she's really into drugs."

"What made her start doing drugs?" Tiea asked.

"No idea. She started over the summer and I haven't talked to her since school let out last year." Cat responded.

"What kind of drugs does she do?" Trevor asked.

"Mostly cocaine and speed, from what I hear." Cat replied.

"Wow." Tiea said," I wonder what makes people start doing drugs."

"I honestly don't know. I certainly could never do them." Cat said.

"So are there any people that aren't messed up or on drugs in this school?" Trevor asked.

"Sure. There's Mathis Young." Cat said as she pointed to a guy with light brown skin, with short black hair and bright blue eyes," He's the star of the football and basketball teams. I'm sure that you two will be teammates."

"Cool." Trevor said," He looks normal, at least."

"Yeah, but he's got blue eyes." Tiea said.

"So does his mother." Cat said.

"They're cool. They make him look unique." Tiea said," So is that all the people you have to show us?"

"As of now, they are the most popular or scandalous or loner people in this school, so yes." Cat said.

TBC….

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
